


IHY - INY - IMY

by 2hyuntrash



Category: NU'EST
Genre: JR POV, Longing, M/M, One-Sided Love, Sadness, i miss 2hyun, i'M SAD, pd101s2 mentioned pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyuntrash/pseuds/2hyuntrash
Summary: Jrie's writing a diary to himself from past to present about his love for Minhyunnie.





	IHY - INY - IMY

**Author's Note:**

> Creating a fic based on one line that Jrie sang for his new solo song!! Please give lots of support to their latest comeback on Nov 26th!! Do listen to their pre-listening of their WAKE,N album here: [naver](https://tv.naver.com/v/4580540) or [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUA-JPXME-w)
> 
> Why am I like this at 1.30am ;;; I have work tmr as well lmao

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**I Hate You**

He's always so annoying to me, when fans kept asking me to sing, he had to be the one to tease me the most. I already said I don't sing, I only sing in the shower. He said he heard that and I was so embarrassed at that time but it made me so happy but he didn't know that. I'll sing one day and he'll be the first to hear it! I can already hear his laughter hahaha it's so loud! He's loud hahah His constant bickering with Baekho is so annoying. Stop talking!! Ahhh but I really love them. NU'EST are my only friends and they're like a family to me. (...... but of course,,, I like Minhyun a lot more... definitely more than friends... ehe.. this is a secret between you and me, mister diary! shhh) I don't think Minhyun feels that way towards me so I'll take that secret to my grave hahah

We had a vlive, just the two of us together and it was an amusing day. We were supposed to draw some lucky cards for fans but his big head was blocking me the entire time. I'M KIDDING LOL He was funny and loud as usual. And of course fans asked me to sing again >_> *sulks* Minhyun my saviour swooped in like some hero from the anime I was watching the night before, I was so... wowed. Thanks, man, that's why I love you- WAIT, N-N-NO I MEAN, NOOO.. Anyways, Crush's Beautiful came on and he started singing, as usual he sounded heavenly. I wished I had that confidence to sing as well. (I guess, I needed the confidence to confess to him as well but that's NEVER gonna happened because I said so *hmph*)

During that vlive, when Minhyun said he wanted to have destiny with me but me being a playful idiot said no because we've been living together for about 7 years. I didn't mean to friendzone him, he dropped that line so suddenly onto me, I couldn't even react properly, I-I-I'm an idiot. T____T It's okay, he doesn't know about internal struggles, as always, sometimes there are stuffs better not said for the sake of others. I really cherish our group. I may be pretty incompetent in leading others at the moment, but I'll do my best!!! (Please watch over me, Mr. Diary!!)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**I Need You**

Hey, it's been a long time~ been busy with the reality programme and we had some time off to come back to the dorm to see Aron-hyung. He prepared lots of food as usual. We were so full haha but I really miss this. No worries, I still write a lot over there, had to write some kind of reflective essay for the public and competition gets tougher and I had to step up my game as well. I met a lot of good kids there. I really hope everyone gets to debut. (Hopefully I'll get to debut with everyone,,, Minhyun as well;;) I'm glad Minhyun was with me in many groups on the show, despite me not wanting to be a leader anymore but he still pushed me to be one aha. Now I have a title called 'Nation Leader'. I really don't deserve that sort of majestic title. I can't even lead my group well. I feel so sorry to Aron, Ren, Baekho and most of all, Minhyun. I'm a failed leader. I hated myself more than anything, I can't even bare to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't even think I needed him but he kept pushing and encouraging me. This is so hard, Mr. Diary... He doesn't even know what he's doing to me, I already put everything behind me for the sake of our group. Can I just say it here, for the last time,, I really really really love you, Minhyun-ah.

There was a lot of buzz when we came on the show and now it's ending. Even just a little, I hope people will come to know about us through the show. We've done our best and today was the finale...........

IT'S OKAY, MR. DIARY. IT'S OKAY. :) Minhyun made it at least!! I'm so proud of him. He'll do well in whatever he does and we, as his fellow brothers will support him wherever he is.

All that matters is that his happiness = our (my) happiness

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**I Miss You**

It took us a long time to get where we are now and he's not even here. With me. With our group.  
I miss him a lot, I don't say it outloud,,, well we can't really speak of it outloud anyway, but I really do miss him.

I'm thankful of the love I've received from fans, it's a lot and we can never fully repay it to everyone. It'll take a lifetime to do so and I'm willing to do that.

There wasn't an ounce of regret in joining that show, despite losing a beloved member. What a blessing in disguise indeed. I still doubt my leadership skills from time to time. It's something that I'll have to struggle with despite having the immediate success now. People tell me that I can take it easy now but that's not me, I have to keep trying. Keep doing things that I really wanted to do. 

Fans see me singing now. It was a great feeling. Kudos to Baekho and Bumzu-hyung for giving me songs that I can easily sing. And of course, Minhyun played a major role in that too, he said he was happy to see me singing freely now. I'm glad. I was worried at first. 

_"I knew you could do it, Jonghyun-ah. Please sing for me more when I come back. HAHA."_

 

It would be a lie if I didn't blushed at that. It was hell. I accidentally threw my phone across the room and Minki barged in asking if I was okay. Hell, I'm soooo not okay. ////_//// if you were wondering how I replied back, I only... said "ok..." I KNOW I MESSED UP I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY- 

I'm glad I did well, I'm glad we got the fame we wanted, I'm glad for once everything seems like we're on the right path. I hope to walk a longer, a brighter flowery path with the rest of NU'EST members. You see, this isn't the end and I am definitely looking forward to our future together.

  
Maybe, hopefully, I can finally confess to him now? I'm still not sure how he feels..... but it won't hurt to try, I guess? :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this sucks a lot, it's like 4am now hahahha I tried lmao I had a purpose at the beginning but it died towards the end cuz my brain stopped functioning lmao  
> Anyways, not sure if there will be a minhyun POV diary lmao but we'll see, cuz jonghyun is a dense child :D and tbh this I Hate You-I Need You fits MH more lmao I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote this lmao 
> 
> Sry if it's short too cuz I just wrote this with a spark of inspiration after listening to the pre-listening video lmao I might come back to this later !! 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading byeeee !!


End file.
